This can't be true
by kelseym96
Summary: Rachel the goodie two shoes, isn't as good as you think. She slept with a boy. An arrogant jock. Now she finds out she's pregnant. Will they be able to get through this together?
1. Chapter 1

A scared and nervous cough escaped her lips. Her hands shook madly as she reached for it. This would answer her future, it would determine her fate. She quickly grabbed it from the aisle and went to the check out line. She had never been so scared. She placed it on the counter and watched the man scan it.

"That will be £3." He said. She knew what he was thinking. She quickly chucked the money and ran out to get into her car. Her eyes couldn't stay focused on the road. Everything was getting too much for her. She finally reached the house and pulled over and entered the house.

"Rachel where have you been?" Hiram Berry asked.

Rachel gulped. She was a terrible liar, especially when she was lying to her dads. She thought for a moment.

"I was,,Um." Rachel started. Hiram laughed.

"Hunny, i know you went out with Kurt." Hiram said. Rachel nodded. She quickly scrambled upstairs. She ran her hands through her hair and locked herself in the bathroom. She looked at the pregnancy stick and read the information and did her business. It was torture waiting. How could she of been s stupid.

_Flashback._

_"Oh come on Rachel, please?" Kurt pleaded. _

_Rachel groaned. "I don't want to go to Finn's party!" Rachel yelled. Kurt looked at her and give her the puppy dog look. She hated that look and hated Finn. "Arrggg, Fine." Rachel said giving in._

_Kurt smiled. "Thanks i didn't want to go alone."_

_"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rachel said sitting in Kurt's truck. "Finn is a horrible person with no self respect! Oh and with no respect for women. I mean he sees them as sex objects!" Rachel added still pissed off._

_"Rachel, we are trying to get along for the sake of the team. Don't you think i hate him as much as you? At least you and him are not related." Kurt snapped._

_Rachel's face fell. "I'm sorry, you're right. How long do we have to be here?" Rachel asked._

_"I don't know why?" Kurt said looking at his friend. Rachel just shrugged._

_"Well we do have a big test tomorrow." Rachel said. Kurt laughed._

_"I think you will be fine." Kurt said as he pulled into the Hudson garage. Rachel sighed and followed Kurt into the house. She looked in disgust as she seen someone walk over to her._

_"Hey Kurt, and you little annoying thing, want a shot?" Finn asked._

_Rachel glared at him. "For one i may be little but i'm not a annoying thing. two you're an arrogant jerk. And three i would not like a drink, i don't want to kill my brain cells. I guess that explains why you're so stupid." Rachel shouted._

_Finn glared at her. "Well i'm not actually surprised, i mean little miss innocent Rachel Berry would never do anything bad." Finn hissed._

_Rachel frowned. Because of his remark she snatched the shot from his hand and downed it. It was horrible but she put on a straight face._

_"Yeah what was that? I can change my innocence." Rachel said as Finn chuckled. _

_"Well if that's the case, then you won't mind having another one?" He asked._

_Rachel glared at him then smirked. She grabbed another one and did exactly the same. She knew that was it she wasn't going to have no more._

* * *

_The next morning._

_Rachel's eyes slowly started to open and she screamed at the sight that was beside her. She found a boy next to her who screamed after she did. Rachel quickly grabbed the quilt and wrapped it around her body._

_"Rachel?" He asked._

_Rachel suddenly wanted to kill herself._

_"Finn?" She replied._

_"Oh god." Finn groaned. Rachel got up and put on her clothes and headed for the door but stopped as she heard him speak. "Don't ever tell a soul, you hear me?"_

_"Oh, yeah, i want to scream it out to the world that i had meaningless sex with Finn Hudson." Rachel shouted back and left the room._

_End of flashback._

* * *

She was suddenly brought back to reality when her alarm started ringing. She took a deep breathe and walked over towards the test. Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel mumbled.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter. What do you guys think? Should i carry on? It was just an idea but do have more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel opened her eyes to the sight of her father. She groaned. She felt too ill to eve get up.

"Rachel, it's time to get up." Her father informed her. Rachel rolled over and slowly got up watching her father leave her room. She suddenly got a pain. She rushed to the bathroom and was sick everywhere. She couldn't believe this was happening every day. Slowly she walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Rachel, do you want your pancakes happy or sad?" Leroy Berry asked.

Rachel eyed him. What she really wanted to ask was how you made a sick pancake.

"Dad, i'm seventeen." Rachel sighed. Her father frowned. "That's the face i want for my pancake." She added seeing the look on her dads face. She looked down at the food and her stomach turned.

Rachel was sat at the table staring at the pancake. She knew Kurt would be here any minute now and she would offer him it. Just to her surprised Kurt walked in.

"Hey, Rachel." Kurt said hugging her then sitting down joining the table.

Rachel didn't want to look up just yet, her face was so pale. She didn't want him to suspect anything. I mean what would he say if he knew? He hated Finn and Finn hated him.

She finally looked up. "Kurt? You want this pancake?" She asked.

Kurt looked at her shocked. He knew her and she never refused pancakes or food for that matter.

"Why don't you eat the pancake?" He asked her wanting to know what was wrong.

"I'm just not hungry." Rachel said trying to avoid eye contact. She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Rachel? You're not like anorexic are you?" Kurt questioned. He really didn't want to ask her that but something was wrong.

Rachel's eyes widened at his shocking claim. "What? Of course not! I'm just not hungry." Rachel answered after brushing her teeth.

"Fine, but i mean it you are eating a huge lunch!" Kurt said laughing trying to smooth things over.

Rachel slightly smiled and nodded following him to his truck.

"So, you ready for your game tonight?" Rachel asked changing the whole sickness subject.

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, but of course Finn is being a complete arse." Kurt added.

Rachel rolled her eyes at his comment. "When is he not?"

Kurt laughed. "Exactly." Kurt agreed.

"Anyway, what happened to the whole you two trying to be nice to each over?" Rachel asked.

Kurt glared towards her. "Don't use my words against me."

Rachel giggled. "I believe i just did." She laughed at his angry face.

"I really can't stand him!" Kurt yelled.

Rachel looked at him. She knew they never got on, but she never heard him shout like that.

"Why not?" She asked.

Kurt chuckled. "Well he's cocky, spoilt and a jerk!" Kurt added.

Rachel felt her body go numb. Oh boy was she in trouble.

"Or is it the fact that your dad has given him more attention than you?" Rachel said without thinking. She suddenly regretted it.

Kurt slammed his breaks. "Rachel!" He yelled. "What the hell!"

Rachel looked away, she couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry, it was an honest question." Rachel said trying to defend herself.

"Yeah, well driving you to school was an honest mistake!" Kurt yelled getting out the car, now they were at school.

"Way to go Rachel!" She muttered to herself. Now where is Finn?

* * *

Rachel slowly walked over to her locker. Her first class was a nightmare! She was at the bathroom basically all the way through it. Everyone was saying horrible stuff about her. She was about to go home when she saw him exiting the school. She ran after him.

"Finn!" She yelled running after him. "Jackass!" She added pulling onto his arm so he turned around.

"What the fuck! Didn't i tell you never to talk to me!" He snapped.

Rachel glared at him. "For your information, you never told me not to talk to you! You told me, not to tell anyone!" Rachel said correcting him.

"You wanna lecture me?" Finn snickered.

Rachel placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "No, but i will learn you how to be a gentlemen instead of being a complete idiot." Rachel argued back.

Finn's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" He asked now getting angry.

"We need to talk." Rachel said calmly.

"Well isn't that what were doing?" He said trying to be cocky.

"In private! Just follow me." Rachel said as they entered a classroom.

"You going to rape me?" Finn said laughing.

"No, i don't rape guys who are pathetic, idiot." She replied.

"Are you done?" He asked, he was getting sick of this now.

"If you are."

"So what do you want?" Finn asked.

Rachel eyes softened. "You remember the night we had-" She trailed off getting embarrassed.

"Sex?" Finn said.

Rachel nodded and put her head down. How was she going to say this? She put it simple.

"I'm pregnant."

Finn's smile faded and his eyes widened. "What? Are, are you sure it's mine?" Finn said speechless.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Do i look like a girl that's been around the block a few times?" She asked.

Finn went pale. "Oh god!" He said pacing around the room.

Rachel watched him, she felt so bad. But what could she do? It is as much his fault as it is hers.

"Well, i took a home pregnancy test. I didn't go to the doctors. I'm actually going to go now, so do you want to come?" She asked nervously. She really didn't want to be alone, she wanted the support.

Finn looked into her eyes. "Why would i do that?"

"Because i might be carrying your child." She said simply.

"Yeah okay, i mean you might not be we just have to think like that." Finn said as they headed to his car. Rachel got into the car and sighed.

"You were wasted too right?" He asked.

"For the last time Finn, i never wanted to sleep with you! You were drunk and so was i." She snapped.

* * *

They were waiting in the reception waiting for their names to be called out. Rachel looked down to see Finn's hands shaking.

"You nervous?" She asked. She knew it was a stupid question but she just wanted to talk.

"Yeah, i mean i never thought about having kids." He replied looking into her eyes.

"Well we can support each over." She said resting her hand on his.

He was about to reply when a doctor cut in.

"Rachel Berry?" A doctor asked

Rachel stood up and turned around to see Finn still sat. "Aren't you coming?"

Finn nodded and slowly followed them into the room.

"So, you took a test?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I took one the other night."

"And how have you been feeling Rachel?" The doctor asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Sick, dizzy, i have been vomiting quite a lot." Rachel replied. She looked to Finn who was watching every movement she took.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"Erm, about a month ago, right?" Rachel asked looking towards Finn.

"Yeah, about a month." He quickly replied before putting his head back down.

"Okay." The doctor smiled. "One final question, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Just over a month."

"Okay Rachel if you just go into the bathroom and take a sample." He asked handing her a gown and a test tube.

Once Rachel was gone everything was quiet.

"So how long have you two been together?" The doctor asked.

"We haven't." He snapped.

"Oh, i'm sorry, so you two never loved each over?"

"No i only came here to see if she was having my baby." He replied bitterly.

"Finn!" Rachel scolded as she came back from the bathroom and overheard the conversation.

"Oh whatever i'm going to the bathroom." Finn said as he got up and left.

* * *

It had been over 20 minutes and Rachel was sat alone in the reception. The doctor said they would get the results the next day. Another 10 minutes past and still no Finn. She stood up and saw a tall man coming through the crowd.

"There you are! How long does it take to pee." Rachel snapped.

Finn glared at her. "I was looking at something." Finn said as he handed her a pamphlet.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock. "An aborting pamphlet! God you really are a selfish prick!" Rachel said crying running outside.

"Rachel! Wait." he said running after her. It wasn't long until her caught her.

"How could you do that Finn?" She asked still crying.

"We have to think of my future." He said instantly regretting what he just said.

"Your future?" She shouted. "What about mine? What you're scared about what people will think?" She said pushing him.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said holding up his hands.

"I know exactly what you meant!" She said before getting in a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rachel got home she ran straight foe her room. How could he say that? She knew he was an arse but she didn't know he could be this heartless. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and smashed her hand straight into it.

"Ouch." She cried, running to wash her hand.

She heard footsteps quickly come upstairs and she looked to see blood and glass all over her floor. Before she had a chance to reach it her father's walked in.

"Rachel hunny! Oh my god!" Leroy Berry screamed

"What happened are you okay?" Hiram Berry asked while reaching out to hug his daughter.

Rachel smiled and put on a brave face.

"Dad's i'm fine i tripped and landed straight on my mirror." She said bending down to pick up the glass.

Her dad suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Are you stupid? No don't touch that." Hiram said before going downstairs for a brush pan.

Rachel looked up and saw her other father looking so shocked.

"Daddy, i'm fine i promise." She reassured him.

"I know hunnie. Well put it that way you will have bad luck." He chuckled.

Hiram returned a few moments later and swiped up all the glass. Once he was done he looked at his daughter.

"All done. Are you coming downstairs?"

"No, i'm actually tired Dad, i'm going to go to sleep." She said smiling at both of them.

Both her fathers gave each over a quick glance.

"Okay. You get some sleep." Both fathers said kissing their little girl goodnight.

Once they where gone she slowly climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Rachel took a long, hard look at herself in the mirror. She didn't like or even recognize the person she was staring at. All she saw was a girl who was going to break everyone's hearts. Rachel groaned as she saw a small bump appearing. She was always so skinny so everyone would know something was wrong if she put any weight on.

"Well, guess i better wear a baggy top." She mumbled to herself, looking through her closet.

"Rachel, Kurt is on the phone calling for you." Hiram yelled up the stairs.

Rachel sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered with annoyance in her voice, although she didn't even know why she was annoyed.

"Hey Rach, look i'm sorry. I should of gotten so worked up over what you said to me." Kurt said softly.

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

"Kurt! I will see you at school okay?" Rachel asked. She needed the bathroom.

"Yeah. But are you mad at me?"

"No! Kurt, i gotta go." Rachel said as she hung up. She raced to the bathroom. She heard a knock on her door.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Hiram asked.

"Yeah." Rachel replied finishing brushing her teeth. She opened the door wider to face her father.

"Rachel, that shirt is way to big for you." Her father informed her.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your input dad. But i have to go to school." Rachel said walking past him until her father grabbed her arm.

"Its Saturday." He said.

"Their's a football game." Rachel informed him.

With all that settled she ran towards her car. When she reached the car her eyes came across some of the pamphlets Finn had handed to her. She sighed and pick one up.

_"Don't worry if your not ready. Abortion is the way forward. Don't feel down or depressed. Get that baby out of you and start living your life again. Abortion is the right move."_

"Hell no!" Rachel said as she threw that one down. She looked and picked up another one.

_Are you pregnant and not wanting to have your baby? Well adoption is a good way forward. We make sure your baby is perfectly safe."_

Rachel sighed. Adoption was a mile better than abortion. But still, this was HER baby. But on the other side Rachel always dreamed of going to a amazing singing program and kids weren't on the card.

* * *

Rachel walked up to her locker once she was at school and hid the pamphlets inside. She tried to hold in all the tears. She hated this! Either way whatever she chooses she will be hurting someone.

"Rachel." Kurt said as he walked up to her. His face fell once he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel said softly.

Kurt grabbed her in for a hug. "Rachel, hey! I'm always here for you." Kurt informed her.

All Rachel could think was, maybe he was their for her but for how much longer?

"Thanks, i know. I just watched a really sad movie and it got to me." She lied.

"Really? What was it called?"

"Stepmom." Rachel replied. Kurt just nodded. "Anyway aren't you supposed to be in the gym with your team mates and coach?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but i was just getting a drink." Kurt replied.

Rachel smiled. "Okay, well i'm going to go grab a seat and watch the game."

"Ok, see you their." Kurt said as he ran off.

"Rachel!" A voice called. Rachel's body shivered as she turned around.

"What!" She snapped.

"I want to talk." Finn replied.

"Go to hell." Rachel said turning around.

Finn grabbed her arm and brought her back to face him.

"What the hell! I want to talk." Finn snapped.

"And i want you to go to hell! But we can't always get what we want."

"Why are you being such a bitch!" Finn shouted.

"Why are you a total jackass!" Rachel screamed back.

"I don't get why you are telling me to go t hell. All i said was i wanted to talk." Finn said.

Rachel laughed! He sure was stupid.

"Well...Here's a clue, the aborting pamphlets."

Finn's face softened.

"Yeah? And." Finn asked not getting the point.

"That was a horrible thing to do" Rachel choked out.

"How? I was just considering it."

"Finn it just is a horrible thing." Rachel said now getting frustrated.

"This is what i wanted to talk about. The baby." Finn said calmer now.

"Well i don't wanna talk." Rachel said walking off to get a seat.

* * *

Finn's game was anything but perfect. He sucked. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible for his bad performance. Rachel jumped as she heard the coach shout at Finn and then his step-father joined in with the shouting.

"A wonder what the hell was up with Finn." Kurt said as he approached Rachel.

"Maybe he was distracted." Rachel replied.

"Yeah, well he is going to get a load of shouting." Kurt laughed. Rachel felt horrible. "Rachel?" Kurt asked waving his hand infront of her face.

"Huh?" Rachel said.

Kurt laughed. "You were zoned out."

"Sorry, hey can we talk later?" Rachel asked as she saw Finn exit the school.

"Yeah okay." Kurt said nicely but inside he was curious to know what was up with Rachel.

"Great! Bye." Rachel said rushing out of the school. She hopped in her car a drove for a few moments. She rolled down her widow and drove next to Finn. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Finn sighed. "Home."

"Well wheres your car?"

"My step-dad is making me walk." Finn replied looking down.

"Do you want a ride?" Rachel offered.

"And why are you asking me that?"

"Because you need a ride." Rachel said smiling.

Finn looked at her and got in the car.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Your welcome, you did well by the way." Rachel said trying to make him feel better.

"Rachel, did you see the scoreboard? I sucked." He said beating himself up about it.

"Finn, everyone has their bad day." Rachel said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, i guess." Finn muttered. Rachel pulled over at the icecream shop and Finn frowned. "What are we doing?"

"Well, i'm pregnant and i'm craving ice cream." Rachel said laughing. Finn smiled at her. "Don't worry you can wait in the car."

"Ok." Finn said nodding and smiling.

A few minutes later Rachel got back into the car.

"Here you go." Rachel said as she handed him so ice cream.

"Listen, Rachel, i want to talk about yesterday." Finn said.

"Finn, save it, lets just enjoy this moment where we are being nice. A moment where the baby isn't a issue ok?" She asked almost begging.

Finn looked up to her and nodded.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. Spoiler for next chapter- Someone finds out**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Rach." Kurt said smiling.

Rachel smiled. "Hey, whats up?"

"Well, maybe i should be asking you that." Kurt replied.

Rachel's head suddenly snapped up. Rachel raised her eyebrows. Oh, did he know? How did he find out?

"What? I mean what do you mean?" She asked trying to stay clam.

Kurt laughed. "Well you know you bailed on me the other day." Kurt said reminding her.

Rachel nodded she felt such relief. "Yes, i did." She said laughing. "Sorry, i just had to do something." She added.

"Should i be worried? I just mean you have been acting weird for the last few days." Kurt said as they began to walk to class.

"Yeah i know, but don't worry i am fine." She said grinning.

Kurt smirked. "Well at our next game i want you t be there cheering me on! Get into the spirit." Kurt demanded. He wasn't paying attention where he was walking and smacked into someone. He looked up and sighed.

"Watch where you're going!" Finn yelled.

"Okay ass!" Kurt yelled back.

"At least daddy gives me more attention, or wait he's you're dad and i still get it." Finn taunted.

Rachel gasped and looked towards Finn. Kurt looked up to Finn and shoved past him walking into class.

"Way to go!" Rachel said walking off. Finn followed her.

"What?" Finn asked. Rachel ignored him and sat down in her seat. She sighed at who sat down next to her. Why did he have to sit next to her?

"I am going to pass out the tests and you can see what results you have got." The teacher said.

Rachel smiled to herself. She knew she would of passed, she was smart. Rachel watched smiling as her test was put on her desk.

"A+" She said to herself smiling. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw Finn put his head down. "What did you get?"

"F" Finn said sighing.

Rachel patted his back. "Well hopefully the baby will get my smartness." She said trying to make a joke but realized it wasn't helping. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Well if i don't get at least a C on my next one, i's goodbye to football." Finn replied.

"Well, you better start studying then." She advised him. Finn's face suddenly lit up. "What?" She asked.

"Well your obviously smart! You could help me." He said smirking.

She started laughing. "Oh, you were serious." Her face suddenly dropped.

"Dead serious." He said still smirking.

"We would kill each over!" Rachel said trying to put him off the idea.

Finn shrugged. "Never know until you try."

"But that would be betraying Kurt!" Rachel said as she stood up to leave.

Finn leaned in and whispered. "And the baby is not betraying him?"

"I suppose. If i help you then you have to stop being an ass Finn."

"Really, you'll help me?" Finn asked in shock.

"Listen, i have work so i will meet you at the park at 6." She said picking up her bag to leave.

* * *

Rachel had recently started singing for people in a bar, but the money wasn't helping at all. She frowned as she looked into her tip jar. Oh course it was empty. She sighed in disappointment.

"How i am going to go to college if i can't even afford to have a baby." Rachel shouted at herself. She suddenly froze knowing she had shouted and turned around to see if anyone was there. She saw a little women stood.

"How far along are you?" The women asked smiling.

"Just a few weeks." Rachel said moving uncomfortably.

"Life will get easier." The women replied.

Rachel smiled. She liked that someone was giving her advise. Her smiled suddenly faded when she saw Kurt walking towards them.

"Please excuse me." She said walking away from the women.

"Can i hear a song." Kurt's voice called.

"You going to tip me?" She said smirking.

"You don't have to sing but here's a tip anyway." He said smiling. "What's up with you anyway?"

"Nothing! I just always sing for these people and you think some people would leave a tip." Rachel said getting annoyed. She really needed the money.

Kurt laughed and put another tip in the jar.

"Thanks! You can come again." Rachel chimed.

Kurt laughed at his best friend. "Well, i gotta go."

"Okay, i will see you tomorrow." She said watching Kurt leave.

She sat for another 30 minutes and looked up towards the clock. 6.30pm

"Shit!Shit!" She said running out the door and jumping in her car.

She reached the park and it was now 7.00pm. She jumped out and ran towards Finn.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

Finn's head snapped up. "What! is the baby okay?" He said panicking.

Rachel smiled. She knew he cared for her.

"Yeah, i just lost track of time." Rachel explained as they sat down.

* * *

An hour had passed and Rachel was about to get up when Finn started speaking.

"You know, we never finished talking about the baby." Finn said smiling.

Rachel froze. "I believe we did." She said lying. She really didn't want to talk about it.

"Rachel, no we didn't. Look i want to talk about the future, the baby's future." Finn began. "You know we both have a future, i just didn't want us to mess those up." He added. He was only trying to do what he thought was right.

"I know." Rachel said softly.

"So, i was thinking about aborting because-"

"Finn! Not abortion, how about adoption?" She asked waiting for his answer.

"Yeah that could work." He said smiling. Rachel tried to smile but she felt so bad. She felt like a monster and before she knew it she was sobbing. "Hey." Finn said as he pulled her in for a hug, stroking her hair. Rachel sobbed cuddling into his chest. She didn't know why, but she felt safe in his arms.

"Rachel? What the hell is this!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Rachel, what the hell is this?" a voice boomed.

I quickly released myself from Finn's grip and looked to see my best friend facing me.

"Ummm, I." I stuttered.

Finn started to laugh. "She's tutoring me." Finn said still laughing.

Kurt looked over to me in disappointment. I slowly put my head down and looked back up to see him leaving.

"Kurt!" I said as i ran after him. He still didn't stop. I grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face me.

"Rachel! Let go of me!" Kurt shouted.

"No, Kurt! Please don't be mad at me." Rachel said in a begging tone. I tried my best to hold back the tears but they just started to fall.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not mad! I'm pissed off!"

"Let's just talk about this." I said as he hopped into his truck.

Kurt rolled down his widow and looked at me. "When were you going to tell me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "He needed help."

"I meant about your pregnancy!" He shouted.

I froze and gulped. "What? How did you know?" I asked shaking.

Kurt looked at me in disbelief. "I left something in your locker and went to get it, and i found this!" He said handing her the pamphlets.

"Kurt-"

"Save it Rachel! Have a nice life." Kurt said as he sped off.

"Kurt!" I screamed after him. "Please don't do this." She added but was too late.

"What happened?" Finn asked as he approached me.

I turned my back on him. I really didn't want him to see me crying.

"Are you crying?" He asked softly.

I ignored him. He quickly pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his neck.

"Finn." She choked out.

"Shhh." He replied rubbing my hair.

I melted into his hug. I felt so safe around him.

"Finn, he knows." Rachel replied sobbing.

Finn quickly released me from his arms. "What?" He asked stepping away from me.

"He knows i'm pregnant." She said again.

"With me?" Finn asked. I shook my head. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"No! I'm supposed to ask you that and then you should be comforting me." She yelled.

"Well we can't do anything until tomorrow." Finn said. I nodded in agreement.

"See you tomorrow." I said walking towards my car. Finn stopped me. "What?" I asked.

"I will see you at school." Finn said sounding more like he was demanding me.

"Yeah." I said nodding and hopped into my car.

* * *

"Rachel? Get up, you're late for school." Hiram Berry announced.

I pulled my covers over my head. This was going to be the worst day ever! Kurt was in all my classes!

"I'm up!" I said making my way to the bathroom. I felt so sick! I closed my eyes and hung my head over the toilet. After a few minutes i got up and brushed my teeth. I leaned towards the door, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Rachel?" A voice called through the door. I tried to answer it but had no strength. "Rachel?"

"Urghh" was all i managed to get out. The door then opened so fast. My eyes widened in shock. "Finn?"

"Wow, are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to me.

I glanced at him and shook my head.

"What happened?" He asked getting nervous.

"Just morning sickness." I answered slowly. I was praying i wouldn't be sick while he was here.

He looked at me with his piercing eyes. "Come one." He said as he scooped me up. I clung to him so tight. He gently sat me down on my bed. "Well you're not going to school today." He informed me.

I sat up, "No! I have to go today. I have a huge test."

Finn smiled. "Fine were do you keep the tablets." Finn asked as he stood up. I yanked him back down, i needed a hug.

"My parents are here." I said in fear.

"Yeah i know. How did you think i got in?" He asked laughing.

"But, why-"

"I figured you needed some company." He said and vanished. I smiled and closed my eyes. I knew i shouldn't be but i was falling for him! He came back in with tablets. "Take these and the i will help you get dressed."

I gasped as he approached me with some clothes. "You're serious?" I asked.

He looked at me and laughed. "I have seen you naked before."

I sat up and tried to breathe. He pulled of my pants and slipped my jeans on carefully. Everything was going fine until he pulled off my top and frozed.

I suddenly became very nervous. "Whats wrong?" I asked..

"You have a bump." Finn said.

I glanced down at my tiny bump. "No, sorry that's just fat." I said with a laugh.

"No, it's a bump." He said staring. "May i?" He asked staring at my stomach. I nodded. He carefully rubbed his hands around my bump. A shiver ran down my spine. He pulled away and pulled my shirt over my head. I then stood up.

"Thanks." I said.

He just nodded and smiled. "Ready?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"Ready." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Time to get up." Finn said softly.

Rachel's eyes slowly opened and she put her hand over her mouth.

"You okay?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Yeah, i'm just trying not to be sick in you're fancy car."

Finn laughed. "I got some crackers there meant to help during pregnancy."

"I'm not hungry." Rachel said weakly as she watched him get the crackers.

He furrowed his brows and shoved it in my hand.

"Eat." He said.

"Finn! I don't want a stupid cracker! Now let me get out of the car and you can wait a little bit, i know how you feel about your reputation." She said as she grabbed her bag. She felt his grip on her arm, but she shrugged it off and got out of the car. She walked quickly into school.

Suddenly i felt my body fall forward.

"Rachel!"

Before i could even blink Finn was holding me. I gasped. "Huh?" Was all i could get out.

Finn laughed. "My reputation isn't as important as you." Finn said.

Rachel smiled and felt her cheeks go red. Finn's smile faded and he cleared his throat.

"Cause you're carrying my baby and all."

"Oh." Rachel said softly. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Finn asked softly.

Rachel shook her head. She really wanted to tell him she liked him. But she was a nerd compared to him.

"Nothing, i just need to go to my locker." She said lying and entering the school.

"No, whats really the matter." Finn asked.

"Nothing, i'm just anxious for school to start." She hated lying but she had too.

"Are you gonna get sick?" He asked getting worried.

Rachel shook her head and turned her attention to someone. "Did you know Kurt and i have never had a fight." She asked whispering. She really missed her best friend and she needed him.

"Rachel, things will work out between you two." Finn assured me smiling.

"Yeah-"

"Finn!" Quinn shouted.

Rachel and Finn both turned to face her.

"Yes?" Finn asked.

"What are you doing?" She asked glaring at Rachel.

"Talking to Rachel." He replied.

Quinn laughed. "Why are you talking to a loser like her?" Quinn asked in a bitchy tone.

Finn turned to see Rachel and he knew she was hurt.

"Quinn, she's not a loser, and stop being a bitch! I can talk to who i want whenever i want!" Finn shouted.

We watched as Quinn gasped and walked away.

"Thanks." Rachel said as she grabbed her books and headed to class

* * *

Rachel walked into class an hour late! She was never late.

"Miss Berry? Come here." Her teacher demanded.

Rachel walked up to him and ignored everyone else whispering about her.

"I'm sorry, i'm not feeling too well." She said looking down.

"Okay just take your seat and have someone fill you in." He said quickly.

Rachel nodded and ran to sit down.

"Why did you run from me before?" Finn whispered.

Rachel groaned. "Leave me alone!" She begged. She looked up to see Finn hurt by what she had just said.

"Fine!" He muttered.

"Finn-" She began but he quickly got up and changed seats.

"Great." She whispered.

* * *

"Finn." Rachel said as she approached him at his locker.

"What?" He snapped not looking at her.

"I owe you an explanation." She said slightly smiling.

Finn turned and looked at her hard. "What explanation do you have for me? I mean am i bugging you all i am doing is looking out for you and the baby." Finn asked.

"No, i like having you around Finn, it's just you're-"

"So, now its something i am doing wrong? What the hell did i do to you?" He asked.

Rachel knew he was pissed off. She looked at the floor.

"Nothing."

"Then what?" He asked.

"Stop fucking interrupting me!" She yelled. "I don't know why but i am starting to like having you around and that scares me! Finn you belong with the popular people. I don't! I belong with the nerds. I just realised i like you, but you belong with someone like Quinn-"

I blinked and then Finn's and my lips collided. It was like i had no control, i was kissing him back so hard.

"Rachel! I like you too. You are what i want, so don't fill you're head with all of that." Finn said smiling. "So will you go out with me?"

Rachel froze. "Define go out?" She asked.

"Well, i will take you out for dinner and then if you still like me we could become a couple." Finn said.

Rachel felt like she was melting.

"I might take you up on that offer."


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel rushed up the steps that lead to her house, what was she going to wear? She went through and through her closet chucking clothes everywhere.

"Hunny?" Hiram asked looking down at his daughter.

Rachel ignored her father and kept chucking clothes all over the place until she found a perfect outfit.

"Rachel? Is this about a boy?" He then asked.

Rachel froze. How the hell did he know? Slowly, she turned around.

"How did you know? And for you're information it is about a boy." She muttered.

Her fathers face lit up. "So who is he?" Hiram asked.

"Daddy." Rachel said getting annoyed, he was distracting her and she needed everything to be perfect.

"Is it Kurt?" He asked.

Rachel shivered and had a disgust look on her face. "Eww! No, he's my best friend, his name is not important and plus i just don't want to tell you incase i jinx myself and it goes wrong." She said looking back at her closet.

"Come sit next to me." Her father said softly.

Rachel gulped and sat next to him.

"Yes daddy?"

"About 25 years ago, i met your father, i was head over heels for him! I used to always think about him when i wasn't with him. Your dad took my breath away, you must really like him because you're acting like this." He said smiling.

"Thanks daddy. Now could you go?" She asked as nicely as possible.

"Yes, get back to whatever you were doing." He said frowning leaving the room.

Rachel laughed as her father left the room. "Black dress, or jeans with a top? She asked herself. She ended up putting on a pair of jeans with a white sweater top. She looked at herself in the mirror before her father shouted.

"Rachel! He's here." He yelled up the stairs.

She quickly rushed downstairs. "Bye." She shouted and rushed out the car and got in his car.

"You look nice." He said smiling.

Her mouth dropped. "You're wearing a tux?"

"Yeah, i'm taking you to the new Spanish restaurant." He replied.

"The really expensive place?" She asked and received a nod. "Dang it!" She groaned.

"What do you not like it their?" He asked frowning.

"Well iv'e never been, but Finn, i look terrible." She groaned.

Finn laughed. "You look beautiful, besides i like it when girls are normal dressed instead of looking like a barbie."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle. She must admit he looked stunning!

"Here we are." He said as we pulled up. He sprang out of the car. But Rachel had already opened her door. "Hey! I was supposed to get that."

She laughed. "Finn i'm pregnant not disabled."

"Yeah, but still if you're condition you can't do everything by yourself." He informed her. Slipping his hand in hers.

"Wow! Finn you really didn't have to do this." Rachel said as they walked in.

It was perfect, she couldn't believe it.

"You're right i didn't, but you're worth it."

Rachel couldn't help but smile as they sat down.

"Hi i will be your waitress for tonight, can i start of with drinks?" She asked.

Finn looked at me and smirked. "Could i have a coke and an ice-tea for her please."

Rachel looked at him. "How did you know?" She asked smiling.

He slightly shrugged. "I have been paying attention to you."

"Spying huh?" Rachel asked joking.

"Of course." His smile widened. "I mean your my girl."

Before Rachel could reply the waitress came back.

"Here are your drink, now what about food?" She asked.

"Do you know what i want stalker?" Rachel teased.

"Vegan pasta, and steak please." Finn smirked.

The waitress nodded and left.

"Wait on a minute, i have never ate vegan pasta in front of you, so how do you know?"

"I heard you and Kurt talk about it." He admitted.

"Well, i think i should watch what i'm saying now." She joked.

She looked up to see him laughing. She had never been so happy.

* * *

"That was great! Thanks." Rachel said as they headed towards the car.

"Good, i'm glad you liked it." He said swooping in for a kiss. They kissed for a second.

"That must of cost a fortune." Rachel said as they got in the car.

"You're worth it." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks, but can i ask something?"

She saw Finn tense. "Yeah."

"Why of all people do you like me? I mean why not Quinn or Santana?" She asked looking down.

"Well, Quinn is great but i never took her serious, one minute it was all fun then the next day it was all a problem. And Santana and me and actually quite alike so i know it wouldn't work. Rachel, your everything that i'm not." He stopped and grabbed my hand. "I know this will come out werid but, you are like everything i'm not and i love that."

"Awww!" Was all she could get out, she kissed him on the cheek.

"So that came out right?" He asked to see Rachel nod. "Good." He added.

"You are a lot more than i thought." She said with a laugh.

His eyes tensed and he looked at her. "What did you think of me?"

"Well, a jerk, arrogant, cocky, careless, a player-"

"I get it." He interrupted me.

"Sorry." She said laughing.

Finn laughed. "I thought you were a geek, clumsy, scared, a smarty pants and a miss know it all-"

"Smarty pants and a miss know it all are the same thing!" She corrected him.

He laughed. "Sshh." He said pulling up to the house.

"Thanks, i had fun." Rachel said grabbing her purse.

"So girlfriend?" He asked smiling.

She laughed. "See you tomorrow boyfriend." She said getting out the car.

She watched him pull away and then started walking up the steps to her house. She looked at the person infront of her and gasped.

"Kurt?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurt?"

"Hey, Rach." Kurt said staring at the grass.

Rachel went to sit next to him. "So whats going on?" She asked slowly.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Oh, well, that's dull." Rachel said stumbling for something to say.

"Yeah it is." Kurt said. Rachel glanced at him.

After a few seconds she spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't move. "I don't know." He mumbled.

"You don't know?" Rachel repeated starting to laugh. She felt her heart stop for a minute. "You don't now why you are here? You don't know!" She said now getting angry. "How can you not know?" She shouted.

"I don't know." He said once again.

"Say something besides that." Rachel snapped. She hated fighting with Kurt but right now he was really annoying her. She needed that one person to support her and that was him and he wasn't their!

"Fine, i was just walking around and i ended up here." He tried to explain.

"Really?" Rachel asked to see Kurt nod. "Are you here to tell me something?"

His head shot up and he glared at her. "I have no intentions of apologizing to you!"

"Why the hell not!" Rachel snapped back inches from his face.

"I didn't do anything to hurt you!" He yelled.

Rachel felt like the wind had just knocked her out. "Oh, so leaving me when i needed you the most isn't hurting me is it not?" She screamed standing up crossing her arms.

"You hurt me more." He snapped back also standing up stepping close to her.

"Grow up!" She yelled.

"I don't need too! I am more cautious and responsible than you!" He said.

Rachel was taken back by this. Had he really just tried paying with that card?

"Don't you dare play that card! We used protection! I was safe but i still ended up pregnant."

"Yeah i found out! With my fucking brother." He screamed.

"Yeah, and my boyfriend." She said finishing the sentence.

Kurt's eyes turned to fire. "What?"

"You heard! I'm going out with Finn." She repeated.

"Some friend you are!" He said turning around getting ready to leave.

Rachel grabbed his hand and tried turning him around.

"I am a good friend Kurt."

Kurt froze. "Really? You know how much i hate him!" He said forcefully.

Rachel slightly nodded. "I know, but have you actually talked to him? He's different."

"How do you know eh?" Kurt asked.

"I just know, he is so sweet and caring. I am telling you, you have a grudge against him because of how well you're dad gets on with him. You need to let that go and see him for what he really is-"

"What an ass?" He said laughing.

"No, a good person who cares for me and who has a kind heart." Rachel finished.

"That's funny!" He said as he turned back around and walked off.

"You came here to say something to me!" She reminded him.

"Yeah, but, it's not important." He said harshly.

Rachel exhaled sharply. "Yes, it was." She said reading through his lies.

"Do you really want to know why i came?" He asked.

"Well, duh?" She said.

"I did come here to say sorry. Rachel, i miss you and i just can't stand it when we fight." Kurt said.

Rachel smiled and felt her eyes light up.

"Then why didn't you say it." She asked him.

He shrugged. "When i saw you with him, it hurt."

"Kurt, listen Finn is a part of my life and he always will be. You are like my brother, so are will always be a part of my life too." She explained. "You two need to get along for my sake, so can me and you get back to being best buddies." She asked smiling.

"Yeah." He said hugging me.

"Yey!" She cheered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning." Rachel heard a voice say. She shivered as someone kissed her neck, she turned around to see Finn.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Well, i was sleeping." He replied trying to be smart.

Rachel glared at him. "Get out of my bed!" She screamed. Finn jumped up and was half naked. "Oh, no! Cover up." She yelled.

Finn looked at her confused and got dressed. "Whats going on?" He asked.

"Did we have sex?" She quickly replied.

Finn started laughing, "Rachel-"

"Finn! This is not funny." She yelled again.

At that moment the door opened.

"Hunny, whats all the fuss?" Her father Hiram Berry glanced between her and Finn. "Hun, come up here, Rachel has a boy in the house."

Suddenly Rachel's other father Leroy appeared with his shot gun. "Well i'll be-"

"Daddy! Put the gun away." Rachel screamed in embarrassment.

"Rachel? Who is this?" Hiram asked.

"Nobody." She answered. She looked and Finn and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm going to ask again, who is this?"

Rachel sighed loudly. "His name is Finn! Now can you guys leave?" She asked getting annoyed.

"Okay, i just wanted to know, but from now on you tell me when boys are coming over, hopefully if you did anything i hope you were safe." Hiram said leaving the room and pulling out Leroy.

Rachel felt her face turn red and looked over to see Finn laughing.

"What the hell?" Rachel asked as she shoved him.

"What? You wanted me to come over after Kurt left. You told me not to leave you, so i lay next to you and we fell asleep." He explained. Rachel looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Then why don't i remember this?" She questioned.

"I don't know, but you did have some medication cause you were feeling bad." He replied.

Rachel smiled. "Finn, i think we need to talk."

"About what?" Finn asked frowning.

Rachel crossed her arms. "The baby."

"Oh." He said softly.

Rachel flopped down on the bed and patted the bed next to her. Finn sat down.

"I am already three months pregnant. I need to tell them. I already have a big bump, my daddy has even noticed." She blurted out in one breathe.

"Well, lets tell them." Finn said smiling.

"I don't want to, yet."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"We need to have a serious talk about the baby." She stated.

"Ok." Was all he said.

"Do you want a baby?" Rachel asked trying not to cry.

"Rachel-"

"Finn, please, right now do you want a baby?" She asked.

"I don't want to answer that." He said softly.

"Figures." She shouted.

"What?" He snapped.

"I need you to man-up." She hissed.

"You need to stop being so clingy." He shouted back.

Rachel glared at him. "Grow up!"

"Ladies first!" he shot back.

"Oh well atleast you have some manners." She said getting off the bed.

"What is you're problem?" He snapped.

"Don't ask me that! There's a list!" She yelled.

"Well, i have nothing but time." He said making himself comfortable.

"You really want to you what i regret?" She said.

"Well i'm asking." He replied.

"Sleeping with you!" She yelled, straightaway she regretted it.

"I don't regret that." He said looking at her in the eyes.

Rachel rushed over to him, inches from his face. "Why not?"

"Cause, i wouldn't have fallen for you, or i wouldn't be having a baby with you. You make me a better person." He looked up to see Rachel laughing. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"I love you." She said kissing him.

Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I really can't wait till your no longer hormonal."

Rachel smiled. "So now can we talk about the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Right, well i think we can both agree we can't handle one right now, yes?" She asked.

"I agree, but, that doesn't mean we have to give it away." Finn added.

"I'm not having an abortion." She stated.

Finn nodded. "I know, i wouldn't let you."

"Finn, we just have so much to do with our lives." She said.

Finn nodded once again. "Yes, we do."

"Football is your dream." She stated.

"And singing is yours." He replied.

"Alright, so i guess it's settled." Finn said slowly.

"Yeah it is, but just think of it this way, we are giving someone something they never could have." She said trying to make the situation sound better.

"I guess so." Finn trailed off.

"I love you." She said hugging him. She looked up to the sky, a part of her did want the baby but she just knew she couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel was sat in some little cafe where she liked going when she needed time to think. Tonight was the night her and Finn where going to tell their parents and she has never felt so sick. She was sat in her little own world when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey buddy, what you doing tonight?" Kurt asked approaching the table where Rachel was sat.

Rachel huffed. "Having company."

"You don't seem pretty excited for that." Kurt said frowning at his best friend.

"I'm just more nervous you know, tonight's the night." She said rubbing her stomach.

"You're doing it tonight? What? Where?." Kurt said getting excited.

"Will you relax please? Finn's mam and you're dad are coming over for dinner tonight, i was going to invite you but it will be too much already." She said still holding her stomach. She wanted everything to go perfect.

"You know my dad is going to flip out! He will kill Finn, you know what he's like." Kurt said without thinking.

"Wow thanks Kurt! That's what i really wanted to hear." Rachel said getting up and leaving the cafe.

As Rachel walked out she once again heard Kurt again. She knew he didn't mean it, really she knew it was just her hormones.

"Rachel! Wait up." Kurt shouted.

Rachel turned on her heel. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I came in the first place to see if you maybe wanted to go see a movie?" He asked.

Rachel giggled. "Kurt, i'm flattered! But you're too late, i have a boyfriend remember? Well you should he is you're step brother." She said smiling.

"Haha!" Kurt said sarcastically. "I meant as friends, We haven't hung out in forever please!" He begged.

"Fine, tomorrow night." Rachel said giving in. Kurt was right they haven't really spent much time together.

"Good." He said grinning.

Rachel smiled looking at her best friends face. "Listen i really got to go now okay?"

"Yeah sure, let me know how it goes." He said walking off.

"I will." She shouted then getting into her car driving off.

* * *

"Rachel Berry." I heard my father shout upstairs. "You're boy-toy is here." Once she heard that she rushed downstairs.

"Daddy! He is not my boy-toy." She informed him rushing past him and opening the door.

"If you say so." Hiram Berry replied teasing her.

"Urghh." She groaned. "Please be normal." She added in a begging tone. She opened the door to see Finn and his family.

"Hey, baby." Finn said walking in and greeting me with a kiss. She smiled looking up at him.

"Hello,,er-." Mrs Hudson said.

"Rachel." Finn finished for her.

Rachel looked up and smiled at his mother who smiled back.

"Well, you look like you have just stepped out of a magazine." LeRoy Berry said commenting on Carole's clothes.

Rachel felt her face turn red. This was going to be a long night.

"Thank you." Carole said smiling. "What a lovely home you have." She quickly added.

"Well, i am LeRoy Berry and this is my husband Hiram." Rachel's father introduced. Rachel smiled. At least he was starting to sound normal now.

"I am Burt, this is my boy Finn and this is my wife Carole." Burt said smiling.

Rachel turned to Finn and whispered. "Ready to flee?"

He laughed. "No, we can't hide this any longer." His tone was calm but she knew he was also nervous.

"Shall we?" Hiram asked as he moved towards the dining room. We all sat down.

"So, Finn, Rachel says you play football?" Hiram asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Typical guy conversation.

"Yeah, i'm the captain." Finn said smiling.

"Well, that's quite a boy you have their." My dad said to Burt.

Rachel looked over and saw the wide smile on Burt's face.

"Yes, actually i just found something out today. Finn has been accepted by a scout to join a football camp."

Finn and Carole shrieked with joy, whereas Rachel felt her body go numb. This could not be happening!

"Are you for real?" Finn yelled.

"Hell yes!" Burt cheered.

Rachel knew she had to cut in. "Finn can we talk about." She trailed off.

"Not right now." He said. His face was so bright, his smile was wide. But all Rachel could think of was how there they meant to get through this now.

"Yes! Now." Rachel demanded.

"Rachel." Finn warned me.

"Carole, Burt, dad and daddy, Finn and i have something to say-"

"Rachel!" Finn yelled as he grabbed my hand and yanked me into the kitchen. She pulled her hand back.

"Don't touch me like that." Rachel snapped.

Finn frowned. "We can't tell them tonight." He said begging.

"Finn, we can't hide this any longer! I am already too far along."

"Rachel, listen i got accepted into a football camp!" He shouted.

"Congratulations, but i don't give a crap." She said pushing past him.

"No!" Finn said as he chased after me.

"Whats all the fuss?" Carole asked.

"I'm pregnant."Rachel said staring at Finn.

"What?" The four adults all said at once.

"Finn and i are going to have a baby." Rachel said now calm.

"Congratulations." Hiram Shouted. Rachel knew her dads would love and support her.

"Finn-"

"Dad listen, it wasn't supposed to happen" Finn said.

"What do you mean? Was it a mistake?" Burt asked.

"Yes." Finn said.

Rachel felt her eyes burn. "You told me you didn't regret it!" Rachel shouted.

"Is this true Finn? Was it a mistake?" Burt asked.

"No!" Rachel snapped.

"I was talking to my son!" Burt shot back.

"Well i was talking to you!" Rachel screamed.

"No, dad it was a mistake." Finn said avoiding to look at Rachel.

"You liar!" Rachel screamed.

"You're the liar." Burt said. "And probably a little slut too!"

"LeRoy, go get my gun." Hiram ordered.

"Now Burt let me tell you! My daughter is not a slut!" Hiram said stepping infornt of Rachel.

"Carole! Lets go." Burt ordered.

"I will be back later." Finn said as he tried to kiss Rachel.

Rachel smacked him in the face. "Don't bother!" She screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry i haven't uploaded in awhile. I promise i will be doing daily chapters. Leave reviews!**

Rachel jumped out of her skin when she heard her alarm clock go off. She rushed to the bathroom getting a sick feeling then she suddenly remembered that today was the day she was finding out the gender of her baby.

"Please be a girl." Rachel said praying to herself. She looked down to her stomach. "The last thing i need is another Hudson."

"Rachel, Kurt is here for you." Hiram shouted up the stairs.

Rachel quickly shoved on some joggers and a baggy top, to be totally honest that's all she felt comfortable in.

"Rach?" Kurt called.

"I'm in here." She said pulling her hair into a messy bun.

"You nervous?" He asked.

Rachel groaned. "Very much." She quickly looked at herself in the mirror then went to join Kurt in her room. "So i heard you went on a date with Blaine?"

"Actually we are going out." Kurt said with the widest grin.

Rachel could feel her emotional hormones coming on. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Rach, anyway what happened at dinner?" He questioned.

Rachel felt her bond cringe. "Finn is no longer an issue in my life." She would be lying if she said she didn't miss him but he treat her bad and she wasn't going to stand for him. She looked over to see the shock expression on his face. "I thought you would of knew i mean you live there." She said giggling.

"What? No i didn't what the hell?" He asked getting confused.

"Well your dad surprised him, he got offered a thing at football camp." She said trailing off.

"That's great." Kurt said.

Rachel frowned. "No it's not Kurt! That's his dream, i can't force him to stay with me..I wont let him stay with the baby when he says he has big dreams! Kurt he turned on me last night."

"WHAT?" Kurt said getting angry.

"Yeah, he was furious that i told them! he backed out of the whole situation and didn't defend me! I was getting so many mean things said about me and i just had to take it." She said getting tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." Kurt said standing up.

Rachel laughed at this. "As much as i would love that, i need you out of jail not in it."

"I suppose your right." Kurt said smiling.

"Now lets get going to the doctors." Rachel said linking Kurt's arm.

* * *

"So what did you do all day?" Kurt asked walking to the doctor's office.

"Slept." Rachel said laughing.

"What the hell!" Kurt hissed.

Rachel followed his gaze and frowned.

"Hey." Finn said.

"Well if its not the dickhead" Kurt said.

"Hey Rachel." Finn said nervously.

"So how was your first peak of camp?" Rachel questioned.

"Amazing, but i was worried about you." He replied smiling.

"Don't do that to me!" She screamed.

"What?" He mumbled.

She looked down then back up. "What are you doing here." She said clenching her teeth.

"I came to see the gender of our baby." He said explaining to her.

"Well, you are no longer in this." Rachel said in a quieter tone.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

This made Rachel mad. "You are no longer a part of this baby's life!" She screamed.

"What! Why the hell not?" Finn said also getting angry too.

"You can't just think you can turn your back on me then get me back whenever you want!" She hissed.

"Listen, i'm sorry and i should of acted differently-" Finn started trying to apologize.

"Finn, your not ready for this." She cut in.

"Rachel Berry?" A doctor called.

"Moment of truth." She whispered. "Kurt come one." She said pulling Kurt into the room with her.

"Well misses Berry, your baby is a..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Because i have already wrote a chapter today, this one is only going to be a short one but i hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

Rachel sat looking at the screen of her baby, she couldn't help but smile. Of course she wanted to keep this baby but she knew deep down she wouldn't be able to give it a bright future. She looked over at Kurt who had a wide grin on his face. She was brought back to reality when the doctor spoke up.

"Miss Berry, your baby is a-"

"Yes?" Rachel said getting more and more impatient.

"Oh, wait a minute, i'm sorry." The doctor said double checking the scan.

"What?" Rachel asked panicking. "Is something wrong?"

The doctor had a wide smile on her face. "Congratulations it looks like your having twins."

Rachel felt her body tense up. "No, i think your mistaken, i'm having a baby." She said trying to correct the doctor. This could not be happening to her. Her life was too complicated enough already, this would make it worse.

"No, you are having two babies." The doctor said in a high pitched voice.

"Two." She said slightly smiling. "So do you know the sex?" She questioned.

"I will just find that out for you right now." The doctor looked over the scan once more. "Your a lucky girl, your having a boy and girl."

Rachel smiled and jumped up grabbing her purse. "Thank you." She said walking to the door. "Com'on Kurt." She walked out still seeing Finn there.

"So what's the verdict?" Finn asked.

Rachel slightly glared at him. "A boy and a girl."

"Wait, were having twins?" Finn asked smiling.

"No Finn, i'm having twins." She said tugging on Kurt's arm leaving. Right now she just needed her space.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Kurt asked as we got into his car. I shook my head and looked out the window and let the tears fall. Kurt quickly hugged me. "Hey, whats wrong?"

"Kurt, i thought it wouldn't be this hard! I now have two babies not one. I really loved Finn, but he has a big dream and he wants to go after that. I am running out of time to decide what to do with my babies." She said trailing off.

"Rach, i am always here for you." Kurt said still hugging me.

"Kurt, if i told you something would you help me?" She croaked, pulling back from him.

"Of course." Kurt said.

"I am going to give my babies up for adoption." She looked at Kurt and seen the pain in his eyes.

"Rachel-"

"Kurt, please, just leave me, i know what i want."

"Okay, i will support you." Kurt said pulling into my driveway.

"Thanks, i will see you tomorrow." She said hopping out of his car. She watched as he pulled away and vanished. She walked into her house and sat on the coach crying. "Why me?" She shouted. A knock on the door made her get up.

"Hello." A voice called. She rushed to the door and froze.

"Hello." Was all she could say.

"Hello, Rachel." Burt greeted her.

Rachel folded her arms. "Yeah?" She asked getting annoyed.

"I have a proposition for you." Burt said moving towards the couch.

"What?" She asked sitting opposite him.

"What do you plan on doing with the twins?" He asked.

Rachel laughed. Of course Finn told him. She crossed her arms. "I have decided to give them to a caring family."

"Well if that's the case, i was thinking you could give them to me and Carole."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Why?"

"Well you know both boys will be leaving soon, and we made some mistakes with both of them. We both want a fresh start, and besides, the twins would be our family anyway. Don't worry i would pay for you until you had the baby,and i would help you get your record label. I promise they wont get a mor eloving family." Burt said smiling.

"Kinda makes sense." Rachel said. But deep inside she knew she wouldn't give them too him.

"I will let you sleep on it." Burt said standing up walking to the door.

"Okay." Rachel said shutting the door.


End file.
